User talk:Heyalls
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wild Guns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Burgundy (talk) 04:12, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You seem to be enjoying yourself =3 PressFartToContinue (talk) 02:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC)Fart. I appreciate your efforts. Im from the Cata Wiki (look it up) and I thought it would be worthwhile to study here as well PressFartToContinue (talk) 02:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Fart I'm the type that comes in, does a lot, and leaves it behind in capable hands. Im confident you fit that bill. This place is huge! Wow. Back at the cata wiki I never ran into stuff like this. Whew! PressFartToContinue (talk) 03:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Fart Long Overdue, but you are becoming a Sysadmin. You've earned it. PressFartToContinue (talk) 17:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks =3 Hey, thanks for moving the picture I put on the CaptainSparklez page, I could work out how to get it in the infobox. It just kept giving a link to the picture file. :) GDultima (talk) 11:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Table Flip Thanks Thanks for making pages for all those Table Flip guests. I was worried no one was gonna do that for a while. Cicabe (talk) 17:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Someone Vandalizing the Wiki Razzadoopz was vandalizing Suzy's page. - [[User:Trail2006|'Trail2006']] | Message Wall 04:11, September 22, 2014 (UTC) P.O. Box? I really need to send some things to the Grumps. I have been trying very hard for some time now to figure out how to find their address so I can send them games and gifts. Please help. ShermanSNT (talk) 15:44, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I have a question. How to sent a game to Grumps? Vandal Razzadoops was vandalizing the Suzy page again, even after a warning. I forgot to mention it. ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 02:02, February 5, 2015 (UTC) God damnit Ross. Oh wait. Never mind. I will be a super helper by the way!Supersonic2013 00:39, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Category Boxes I don't know what you were referring to with the episode template. What I told Cicabe were these two paragraphs: Are we still doing the categories for individual games? For example, there is a Journey to Silius and Sonic '06 category, but not a Pokemon FireRed category. I was just wondering before I start deleting or adding these categories from pages. Thanks! ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 02:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. I just don't know. I usually go by "If you do it for one, do it for all of them." So, you should decide whether we make them or not. They're useful, but not necessary, in my opinion. Whatever you decide, though. ^^ ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 03:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) --- That's exactly what I think. ^^ I'll help you delete them (or at least remove them from pages and mark the categories for deletion). ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 11:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Arin's Page Miksolo (talk) 15:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) How was I spamming? Re:Spamming I can honestly understand how you would find that little tidbit of information rather distressingly frequent in its appearance - the Grumps literally requested it, so people will swarm to meet their needs. This being my first edit on the wiki, I was not aware that this was a legitimate problem, and apologize for my behavior. Of course, that was probably also my last edit on this wiki as well, so future accidental infringements of wiki rules isn't a likely occurrence for some time, at least from me. I wish you luck in your future endeavors running the Grumps Wiki. MC Monster ~~ Jack of all trades, master of none; Certainly better than a master of one. 04:14, April 13, 2015 (UTC) There happen to be two conflicting categories: http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Episodes and http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Game_Grumps_Episodes I doubt this is intentional. Is there any way we could address this? EmigaRaptor (talk) 16:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Vacation Oi, I'm going to be going on vacation starting next week Saturday, August 9th. During that time, I won't have my computer, and won't be able to do page creations for a week. Would you be willing to do that while I'm away? You don't have to add specifics of what happens in episodes or game information, I can fill that in when I get back if you like. Cicabe (talk) 04:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello Heyalls. I would just like to inform you that Arin's page has been recently edited with "Arin Hanson is f*cking stupid" by the user "Obeyweegeedude" even though there is a ban warning for doing such. (I have undone this edit)TooManyAradiabots (talk) 08:58, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello again Heyalls. I wanted to tell you Arin's page has been edited with "Arin Hanson is f*cking stupid" by the user Wildzubatappeared, though they have put a reference to the animated version of Amateur Hour. May you advise on whether this should be removed or kept on that page? (I have not undone it) TooManyAradiabots (talk) 08:37, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Suzy Thanks for the heads up. I took the contents from an older version of the page (from September 6th so not that old), and pasted it in place of what was already there. I think that should do the trick. Cicabe (talk) 22:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Zelda A Link Between Worlds Was wondering if you knew the name of the rap at 10:34 in Zelda A Link Between Worlds: Half Birthday Party - PART 24 i know they've referenced it in another series but i can't remember which one Catsarecool69 (talk) 00:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Good idea. Thanks for the template. Looks really sweet. Cicabe (talk) 20:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Can we add to Danny's bio: "He masturbates to hentai." I think that is a key fact in his life. Here is a evidence -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCPwqnfD-zA 21:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Rift Add Brian in logo. Please add Brian in Game Grumps logo. Also, the logo on the top is stretched. Vmario97 (talk) 08:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: DYKG I believe a DYKG game is relevant on the GGWiki for a couple of reasons. I was going to create the page years ago but never got around to it. First of all, I figured the page would also serve as a page for Shane Gill, the creator of DYKG and friend of the Grumps. He's been mentioned plenty of times throughout the years. More importantly, I think the page is relevant because of the relationship between the two channels way back in the second half of 2012 when both of these channels began. Back when Jon and Arin were featured in a majority of the DYKG videos, the cross-promotion of the two channels really helped both channels kick off and become the huge channels they are today. The page I created still needs some work, I can see how right now it just looks like a list of videos. But these are my reasons why I think DYKG is relevant enough to the Game Grumps to warrant its own page on the wiki. The Smosh Games episode with the Grumps was just really sad and did nothing for either channel really. Plus as far as I know, it seemed like a one-time thing, and it doesn't seem like the Smosh guys have ever really interacted with the Grumps outside of that episode. I do, however, think that an article addressing all collaborations featuring the Grumps is an excellent idea. Although we would have to decide what would be considered featuring the Grumps (i.e. if it only features one Grump, if it features Jon pre or post him leaving, etc.) On an unrelated note, I'd like to thank you for all the work you've put into the wiki during my absence. I'm glad to see to see the Wiki is still in good shape, and you guys have taken care of a lot of format, aesthetic and technical issues I wasn't able to figure out. Keep up the good work! Burgundy (talk) 23:59, March 9, 2016 (UTC) 14:53, May 18, 2016 (UTC)Sorry about the Trauma Center page. I was acting immaturely, and I promise I won't ever do it again. Sorry about Arins page. Won't happen aain. Thank you for notifying me. Arguemeh (talk) 14:30, April 18, 2017 (UTC)Arguemeh Hey man, thanks for giving me some advice on getting higher resolution on the thumbnails, I appritiate that. NewTDFan16 (talk) 14:44, July 24, 2017 (UTC)NewTDFan16 Thumbnail Resolution Thank you for being specific on the resolution, when I saw the link before you made the example, I used the whole URL, but then when I saw the URL, I felt like it had to be a piece of the URL and not the whole thing, so thank you for letting me know how to upload higher resolution pictures to this wiki. - User:NewTDFan16 *No problem. Happy to help. --Heyalls (talk) 01:37, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Vandal Caught this user vandalizing the wiki. http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/73.203.126.106 I undid their edit. It was very inappropriate --SmokythePolicePup (talk) 22:15, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Celeste For the Celeste videos, they are actually playing on the XBox One version. When they played episode one, there was an XBox One A-button displayed on the home screen. Didn’t want to edit the page myself because I didnt want to get mistaken as a vandal for doing a big change to a page on here. Hope you have a great night! --SmokythePolicePup (talk) 06:12, February 4, 2018 (UTC) *Well they don’t outright state which platform they are using so Celeste could be being played on either system. --SmokythePolicePup (talk) 18:29, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Troll editor Here is the link to a troll who has been vandalizing the wiki: http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:143:4202:2959:3DF9:E59C:BD02:CC9E SmokythePolicePup 17:59, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hello. Your contributions look good, and I've given bureaucrat rights. Keep up the good work! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:24, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Troll Blanking Pages Just undid a troll’s editing. They were blanking pages. Here’s a link to their anon account: http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.46.182.38 Hope this helped! SmokythePolicePup 22:27, April 22, 2018 (UTC) *Thanks so much for the heads up. --Heyalls (talk) 06:55, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Troll Editing Doodle Doods Hey Heyalls, This message is to let you know that this troll http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/65.186.55.132 edited Doodle Doods spamming it. I did see you protected the page but you never undid their edits. I tried to undo it but the system wouldn’t let me. Just wanted to let you know. I may have to undo one of your edits to undo their edits SmokythePolicePup 10:48, May 14, 2018 (UTC) 10 Minute Power Hour Infobox Hey, I was wondering if you knew how to make a new infobox for the 10 minute power hour episode pages? I haven’t made a new box in years and I’d like to start adding them as more episode pages are created. If you could make it, I’d appreciate it but if not, that’s fine, just curious SmokythePolicePup 04:15, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Sonic The Hedgehog Page Hey Heyalls, was just wondering. The sonic the hedgehog page is listed as a genesis game but was that ever mentioned? I know when they looked at the comics and played Sonic 3D Blast, that was on their ps2 and the first sonic showed up as a game option. Could they be just playing it on the sonic mega Collection? Just wanted to get your thoughts on it and whether the sonic page should list it as a ps2 game. SmokythePolicePup 04:59, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Troll Hey! Just wanted to let you know I undid a troll’s edit as they left very inappropriate categories on a page. Here’s the link to them Troll’s page SmokythePolicePup 10:59, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Hey Heyalls, this message was just to ask what you think about me adding a cast section to the 10 Minute Power Hour page. While the main cast would of course be Arin and Danny, there could be a subsection where all the guests would be listed. I thought of this after seeing the same section on the Steam Train page. SmokythePolicePup 02:55, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Response about the Episodes Category Can you also remove some of the wrong categories in certain episode pages I did? Thanks. -NewTDFan16 Livestream games Hey, this message is just to talk about live-streamed games. Arin and Danny are doing livestreams now and in addition to playing new games like Ōkami HD, they will also be using them to finish uncompleted series. Hope it’s ok I’m adding these games to the wiki because technically they did play it on the channel. I created a new category for live-streamed games. Please let me know your thoughts. I linked the livestream to the okami page (that was the only game they played in that video) SmokythePolicePup 09:07, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Game Grumps Live Streams Hey, this message is to ask if you think we should create a Game Grumps Live Stream series page. I do think it’d be good organizational wise. I do find it different as it’s not just Arin and Danny since the last few episodes had Jacksepticeye and Ross respectively. Let me know what you think! See ya later! SmokythePolicePup 05:35, September 23, 2018 (UTC) User Hey, this is probably not a big deal but there was an anon who edited the 10 Minute Power Hour page and made it so the links that are supposed to go to the article pages went to the videos instead. I undid them as those videos are linked on the article pages but just wanted to bring it to your attention https://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:8800:1880:8600:4F2:865:2854:3F11 That’s their page. Let me know what you think SmokythePolicePup 20:17, October 8, 2018 (UTC) 'Template Game Grumps' There have been several pages with "Template: Game Grumps in it and it's so frustrating, who the heck keeps making these? '-NewTDFan16' 'Templates' Too late to ask me about that for all of the list videos, I already replaced the Template Game Grumps with Game Grumps (series), same with all of the SADX videos, but it's going to be a pain in the butt to change all of them in the other supposed pages. '-NewTDFan16 ' A Message About Ghoul Grumps Hey, was just curious if we should make a page about Arin’s Apology video regarding Ghoul Grumps or whether it should be mentioned on the Ghoul Grumps page in like a “controversy” section. I feel it is something that should be mentioned. SmokythePolicePup 02:55, November 7, 2018 (UTC) (Re-adding this as I forgot the section title) Trolls This first user is making a page totally unrelated to Game Grumps and is advertising and seems pretty scam-like. Could you delete the page and deal with the user please? Junk Page This other user added a random category to the Danny and Arin category This user{ Nightmare Before Xmas Hey, was just wondering, on the [[Ghoul Grumps] page, for the “Nightmare Before Xmas” games played, is it fine where I listed them on the page or would they fit better in the Nightmare Before Xmas section? SmokythePolicePup 01:25, December 12, 2018 (UTC) New infobox template for streams Hey, was wondering if you could create a template for streams so at the bottom of the info box, it would have a link to the previous and next videos for live streams and also a previous and next section of a particular game’s series. Sorry if that’s hard to understand. Hope you know what I mean New Weekly Compilations page Hey, was just wondering if I could create a new series page for the weekly compilations the Game Grumps will be posting every Thursday. I don’t feel it fits under the “Best of” page as they are not calling it a Best of. There’s no official name so the page could just be called “Game Grumps Weekly Compilations” or even just “Weekly Compilations” or “Game Grumps Compilations” and include a link to the “Best of” page for people to view those pages. Just wanted to get your thoughts on it. SmokythePolicePup 23:54, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Vandal Found a vandal from October when researching the games for today’s compilation. He edited the Play with the Teletubbies page. I’m undoing it now but wanted to show you. https://gamegrumps.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/204.110.47.130 SmokythePolicePup 01:36, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Page Deletion Hey, could you please delete this article for me? A user created the page and added random categories to it. I read the page and looks like spam https://gamegrumps.fandom.com/wiki/Lloyd_Hanson SmokythePolicePup 19:39, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Error adding categories on Ryan’s page Hey, was trying to add the category “Game Grumps Live Stream guests” to Ryan’s page but for some reason I’m getting an error. His page is the only one it’s happening on. Could you try adding it? I’m adding it for all guests on Game Grumps Live Streams. SmokythePolicePup 00:32, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey, if you see my icon twice, that's because I accidentally edited Bulb Boy's page with the Steam Train Template as my old account, just thought I'd let you know. NewTDFan16 (talk) 13:37, February 23, 2019 (UTC)NewTDFan16 (talk) 13:36, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Troll spammed multiple pages Hey, this user has been spamming multiple pages with very inappropriate edits and spoilers for Avengers Endgame. Me and a new user undid all the edits and the spammer needs a block as he or she won’t change and only cares about trolling Eyyymemes2 Hello! Hi Heyalls! I am the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Wiki. I am here to help you and the community out with anything you need. Additionally, I will be the liaison to full-time Fandom staff. Please if you ever have any questions regarding the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc, don't hesitate to ask me, take care! --''awyman13'' Talk ' 05:01, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Admin-Protecting Projared’s Page Hey, you probably want to admin-protect Projared’s Page. Based on that drama, people are going to keep editing that page. SmokythePolicePup 02:21, May 10, 2019 (UTC) A Slight Error Hello, Heyalls. I was just looking for some series to add information to their episodes and I ended up on Mega Man 7's page, via the random page feature. As I read through the article, I noticed all but one of Dan's episodes was red. The only blue "existing" episode was for ''Big Boy, so I decided to look at it and found an error. The link goes to a similarly titled episode under the '''Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice series. Since I'm not sure as to how to fix this error, my first instinct was to bring this to your attention, hoping you or someone who can could take care of this. Do let me know how it goes and I will keep an eye out for more, if any, exist. MatthewOfTheStars (talk) 12:00, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Thank You! MatthewOfTheStars (talk) 12:37, July 11, 2019 (UTC)